With the rapid development of society, the economic standard of people's life rises gradually, and intelligent household has crept into the daily life.
The intelligent household integrates various intelligent devices with a house as the platform by using advanced computer technology, network communication technology, comprehensive wiring technology, safety technology, automatic control technology and audiovisual technology. Efficient residential facilities and a management system of domestic affairs are established to make home life more comfortable, safe and efficient. Each intelligent device has a function of communication with remote control equipment by which each intelligent device is controlled to start or stop.